


yours and mine

by warlockgold



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Magnus Bane, Come Marking, Facials, Finger Sucking, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Messy Kisses, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Wet & Messy, also little bit of, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockgold/pseuds/warlockgold
Summary: Alec gets a little jealous of people being flirty with Magnus, so he does the only thing he can think of; he marks him for everyone to see.





	yours and mine

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own

Alec always tries his best not to be jealous.

Sometimes it just happens. Like when Clary first came into their lives and Jace was infatuated with her, always wanting to make sure she was okay and protect her, and he was just sort of pushed aside despite being his parabatai, his family. It had made him so jealous then, but with the help of Isabelle, and also a certain warlock, he was able to just focus on other things.

But what is he supposed to do when that same warlock is one of the reason he ends up jealous again?

Magnus is a partygoer. He loves throwing parties every now and then, and he just happened to throw one tonight. It was nice to be able to relax and have fun after all the chaos that had ensued. It’s a time where they can laugh, drink, be together, and for Alec and Magnus, they can be as close as they want to be. Sure, they can be close whenever they want to be, but during parties...they can be _closer_.

“So,” Jace starts, leaning against the table as he looks at Alec. “If Magnus is over there, why are you over here talking to me?”

Alec shrugs, tapping his fingers on the side of his glass filled with...some kind of alcohol that he can’t really remember the name of. He doesn’t want to tell Jace that he’s jealous, though he also knows he’s going to know _something_ is wrong. He sighs, “I don’t know why, but I’m...getting jealous a lot more when people get close to him.”

“You, jealous? I wouldn’t have thought it was possible.”

“See, this is why I usually talk to Izzy about this kind of stuff,” he takes a sip of his drink, then sighs again. “But she’s busy with Simon, so…here we are. Besides, you were jealous of Simon when he was dating Clary, so maybe you’d be able to help a little.”

Despite that Jace likes to pretend that he wasn’t jealous of Simon during that time, he actually was, and he hates that Alec knows that. “Have you, I don’t know, actually tried _talking_ to Magnus about it? Talking usually helps.”

“Oh yeah, what am I supposed to say? ‘Hey Magnus, I get jealous when people get too close to you’? That’ll go down well.” He mutters, taking a bigger drink this time and then looking across the room where he last saw Magnus. He’s still there, smiling and laughing, and Alec _loves_ seeing him like that, it makes his heart swell. What he doesn’t love is the way some people get a little touchy with him, the way they eye him up and down like he’s a piece of meat.

It makes his blood boil, but Alec isn’t good at handling his jealousy.

“--Alec. _Alec_!” Jace snaps his fingers in front of his face, smirking just the slightest when Alec snaps back to reality and realizes he had been gripping his glass so tight that it shattered in his hand. “Wow, it’s really that bad, huh.”

“Shut up. Are you going to help me or not?”

“Listen, I wish I could but it seems like it’s something you actually have to talk about.”

Alec scoffs because if he wanted that kind of advice, he would _have_ went to Isabelle. Or even Clary! He thought Jace would’ve at least been able to understand. He looks down at his cut hand and then leaves the table, taking his Stele from his pocket to use his Healing rune. He needs to be alone with his thoughts so he can figure out what to do, but that’s hard when Magnus’ apartment is filled with people. He goes to the kitchen since it’s not as crowded in there but he must have been spotted because not long after, Isabelle is walking in.

“Jace tells me you’re having boy problems,” she teases, hoping up onto the edge of the table and grinning at him. “That you’re _jealous_.”

“It’s nothing.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s nothing if you broke a glass.”

It goes silent between the two of them then, and the only sound is the music and laughter and talking coming from the rest of the apartment. Okay, maybe she has a point, but Alec has never been in a situation like this before. He doesn’t know what to do. Maybe he _should_ talk to him, but...he’s never really been good with words, especially when he gets nervous.

Isabelle is suddenly reaching over and touching his hand, pulling him from his thoughts before he can overthink anything like usual. She gives him a smile. “Listen. You should at least do something before it gets worse than it is now. You’re my big brother, I just want you to be happy, and this will end up eating at you. Promise me you’ll do _something_.”

Alec stares at her for the longest moment before he sighs and nods. “Alright, I promise.”

“Great! Now let’s go have some fun.”

Before Alec can even protest, Isabelle is grabbing his hand and dragging him from the kitchen, and in the end he just lets her. Because he does need something to distract him anyway, he’ll talk to Magnus when there aren’t so many people around.

 

* * *

 

The party lasts well into the night, and Alec is distracted for a good portion of it. Isabelle helps, so does Clary and Jace, even Simon in his own...weird ways...which usually involves a lot of _talking_.

Like anything else, the distraction only lasts for a while though and Alec is at the bar when he hears Magnus laughing from not too far away. He wants to ignore it, tell himself he’s being stupid, that his boyfriend is happy! But he can’t help himself as he glances over and clenches his jaw when he sees Raphael there. There’s just something about the vampire that irks him the wrong way. With Isabelle, with Magnus, sometimes even with _Simon_. He knows Magnus thinks of him as a son, but it’s seeing Raphael that just pushes Alec over that edge he’s been trying to avoid all night.

He sets down his glass (filled with another drink he also can’t remember, he thinks it might be sangria) and walks over to them, and Magnus smiles at him when he notices him.

“Alec, there you are, I was just telling Raphael about--”

“I need to talk to you.” He interrupts, and he doesn’t even give Magnus any time to respond when he grabs his hand and pulls him away from the vampire. He hears his boyfriend laugh as he’s pulled along, and they don’t really get far, just...away from everyone so that Alec can turn to face Magnus. He wastes no time in cupping his face and leaning in to kiss him, which has Magnus laughing just a little more.

The kiss starts as it usually does with them, but then it becomes deeper, more passionate and Alec bites at Magnus’ lower lip before he licks his way into his mouth. It has Magnus weak in the knees, but then he’s pulling away with a chuckle. “Alexander, come on--,” Alec’s lips are on his neck and it makes it hard for him to focus, but he tries his best despite that his head tilts back involuntarily. “Listen, as much as I would _love_ to do this, we have guests and it’s most certainly not the right place.”

Alec pulls away from him just a little and Magnus is finally able to get a good look at him, his hands moving up to cup his face. His eyes are full-blown wide and dark with something that the Warlock has never seen in his boyfriend before, but he recognizes it.

He’s jealous -- _possessive_ even.

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathes because there’s something about seeing Alec like this that has something stirring deep inside of him, and suddenly, he doesn’t want to stop. He brushes his thumbs over his cheekbones, and leans back in for another kiss.

It’s hot immediately, and Magnus moves his hands down to grab at Alec’s shirt as he walks backwards to his bedroom, pulling him along with him. Which is fine because Alec is pushing Magnus’ jacket from his shoulders and tossing it to the floor, not breaking the kiss until they’re in the bedroom. But even then, it’s not for long, it’s just so they can remove their shirts and Magnus’ hands move down to his boyfriends chest, fingers running through the hairs there.

There’s still music playing loudly throughout the apartment, mixed with the faint sounds of laughter and people talking, but all they can focus on is each other. And Magnus doesn’t even have any time for it to register when his back is hitting the bed with Alec on top of him, kissing him over and over until he can feel Magnus panting against his lips, trying to catch his breath.

He thinks that when Alec pulls away, he’s giving him time to do that, but he’s wrong. Because moments later, Alec’s lips are on his neck again, then his teeth, biting and sucking hard enough to leave marks and it has Magnus’ eyes flickering to his cat-eyes for a split second. “Alec,” he whispers, glancing down to him and then away when their eyes lock. He might be an all powerful Warlock with a lot of confidence, but there are still some things he can get shy or embarrassed over.

And this, with Alec, most of it’s new things.

There’s suddenly teeth at his hip bones and his hands grip at his sheets beneath them because he really wasn’t expecting it. But he doesn’t regret telling Alec that his hips were one of the places where he was... _very sensitive_. He wants to pull him up for another kiss, but he also wants him to keep doing what he’s doing.

“Magnus,” Alec suddenly says, his voice rough and Magnus absolutely _loves_ the way he sounds. But Magnus, he just shakes his head and pulls him up for yet another kiss, and Alec is licking his way into his mouth immediately, hands sliding up his chest so he can cup his face. It’s only for a moment because then he’s moving them back down, slow, teasing -- memorizing every little dip and curve of his boyfriend’s body.

He moves his hands lower to his pants when Magnus initiates it, tugging at Alec’s belt with a small grin on his lips as they still kiss. With how eager they’re both being, it’s like they haven’t done anything in so long, and that’s sort of true.

It’s been a while but it hasn’t been _too long_.

Alec pulls back completely to unbuckle his belt the rest of the way and remove his pants while Magnus does the same. But unable to help himself, Alec also takes that moment to eye Magnus up and down, admiring his body, thinking about how good he would look...all marked up...as his.

All his.

“You’re mine.” He says without even thinking, leaning over Magnus again, hands going to his hips as he starts biting and kissing his way down his body again.  Magnus has done the same to him plenty of times so it’s only fair he does the same to him. “All mine.”

Again, Magnus feels something deep inside of him stir when Alec says that, but it’s a good feeling and he tilts his head back with a soft sigh as his boyfriend kisses just above the waistband of his boxers, then bites down so hard that it not only has Magnus gasping but it also has his cock twitching against the fabric of his underwear. He feels the lopsided smirk against his skin, but he forces himself not to look because he tends to get weak when he does.

Even just _feeling_ him smirk is even enough to get him weak.

Alec starts biting again, but this time he also pulls down Magnus’ boxers and lets them drop to the ground. Usually Magnus is the one to tease, but Alec decides in that moment, that it’s his turn to have some fun with the Warlock. So instead of giving him attention where he really wants it, he just kisses and bites at his thighs, working to his inner thighs -- the more sensitive parts that has Magnus reaching for Alec’s hair but switching at the last moment and grabbing the sheets. The parts that has his cat-eyes staying, the parts that have him gasping and arching closer.

But he won’t ask for more -- not yet, he’s too stubborn, just like Alec. They always play this game until one of them just breaks, and Alec is more than happy to be the one on the giving end this time.

He glances up to Magnus, noticing how he seems to be having an internal struggle between covering his eyes or just to keep gripping at the sheets. He moves further down his legs, to his knees -- to the back of them, pressing even just the softest kiss there, and Magnus lets out a pleased sound, sort of like a choked moan. He has to _stop_ telling Alec where he’s most sensitive.

“Alec,” he forces out, suddenly really breathless. He isn’t looking at him, doesn’t want to, not when he knows his Mark is showing. Yes, he’s shown Alec his eyes before, but that doesn’t mean he’s less...embarrassed about them. “Don’t,” he pauses, inhales sharply when he feels his boyfriend’s tongue against his skin. Then he continues, “Don’t tease me.”

“I just want to have a little fun,” Alec whispers, his breath hot against Magnus’ skin, and he lightly nips at the back of his knee again. Just because he likes the soft sounds Magnus makes, the way his cock twitches again, eager for more. However, Alec really does want to have a little fun first, he wants to make Magnus his.

He slowly moves back up his body, making sure to brush against his hardness as he moves up, pressing his own hips down against Magnus’. He cups his face with one hand, and when Magnus leans in to his touch, he slides his thumb over his lips. “Don’t you like having fun, Magnus? Don’t you just,” he pauses for a moment, locking eyes with him before he leans in to brush his lips over his. “Want to be mine?”

There’s a split moment where all they’re doing is just looking into each other’s eyes and breathing into each other’s mouth. Alec still has his hand on Magnus’ face and Magnus moves his own hands up Alec’s back, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck before he lets his fingers slink into his hair. Alec is the one who finally initiates the kiss, it’s deep and heated immediately, biting at each others lips and their breathing harsh.

Magnus focuses on the kiss, the feeling of Alec’s hands on his body, of their bodies pressed so close together, but then he’s focusing on the feeling of Alec’s _hips_ pressing down against his again, rocking slowly, their hard, and still clothed, cocks pressed together. They kiss over and over until Alec finally pulls away, and Magnus has to swallow the groan of protest when he does. It’s fine, he gets distracted almost immediately when Alec sits up straighter and he can get a good look at his boyfriend, eyeing him up and down.

There’s a light sheen of sweat over his body already, and Magnus unconsciously darts his tongue to lick his lips (maybe all he wants to do is lick it up) then bite them when he sees the head of his cock peeking out from his boxers.

“Alexander--”

“Shh.” Alec slides his hands down Magnus’ body, fingers brushing over his nipples, stopping for only a moment at his stomach, watching the way it twitches slightly because it tickles but not in the way that has him wanting to burst into laughter. In a way that sends a shiver down his spin and has him arching for more.

He doesn’t get more, but he can’t be too upset because Alec is then curling his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and tugging them down, and the Warlock can’t help but let out a soft hiss as his cock comes in contact with the cold air. He _still_ doesn’t get what he wants because Alec doesn’t even remove his boxers, instead he reaches over to the nightstand where he knows the bottle of lube is.

“...huh.”

“What is it?”

“It’s just,” Alec shrugs, uncapping the bottle and pouring a generous amount on to his fingers. “The last time we had sex, this bottle was a lot more full.”

Alec doesn’t miss the way Magnus’ eyes dart away and the way his cheeks suddenly become a brighter red. But, surprisingly, he doesn’t say anything straight away, just warms up the lube between his fingers and scoots closer to Magnus as he slides his hand between his legs. He teases at his hole, and Magnus sighs shakily. “I wasn’t gone _that_ much.”

“That’s what you think,” Magnus scoffs, then lets out a soft, pleased noise when Alec circles his fingers, then presses a single digit inside of him slowly. “You...you’ve been so busy.” Though, he wasn’t really that busy for Magnus to use almost all of the bottle, it was just that...sometimes when he jerks off, he likes it wet and messy.

So he often uses a lot of lube, and Alec knows this, he just wants to hear his boyfriend say it.

Magnus probably would have too if Alec hadn’t picked that moment to press another finger into him while wrapping his other hand around his already aching dick. Alec might be somewhat new to it all, but he’s a fast learner, he knew all of the little things that would make his boyfriend desperate for more.

While he’s still thrusting his fingers in and out of him, now having added a third, and still stroking his cock with his other hand, he makes eye-contact with Magnus for a split second before he leans down and licks from his stomach, up to his chest, slowly and teasingly that it has Magnus’ breath hitching. Then he’s moving up to his neck, licking away a bead of sweat that’s already forming and Magnus doesn’t really have any time to think about it when Alec is suddenly biting down.

He’s not gentle about it either.

It’s hard enough to break the skin because Magnus feels some blood when Alec pulls away, even sees a speck of it on his lips. He doesn’t have time to say anything about it though because then he’s biting at other places on his neck, clearly determined to leave as many marks as he can. He needs people to know that Magnus is his, even if they already know.

With each bite and lick, and _touch_ , Magnus gets more and more breathless, more desperate, and even though his Mark is showing again, he doesn’t even try to hide it. He instead just slides his hands up Alec’s back, then grips his hair with one hand and tugs hard, but Alec only retaliates with another hard bite.

“ _Alexander_ ,” he forces out through a moan, and Alec pulls away to look at him, his own hair a mess and his face flushed, but his eyes are still dark with that same look as earlier, but it's mixed with lust now. He drags his tongue along his lower lip and flicks his wrist, thumbing at the head of his boyfriend’s cock and earning a shaky gasp from him before Magnus’ lips are on his once more. “Alexander, I’m… I’m usually a patient man, but I need you to hurry up.” A pause. “ _Please_.”

Alec smirks against the Warlock’s lips, and that only gets Magnus more worked up, makes him feel more hot. He doesn't say anything else because he’s protesting with a groan when Alec pulls his hands away (despite that he had just told him to hurry up), though he quickly gets distracted watching him.

He always likes watching Alec, not even just in moments like this; with the most simplest things, he could just be happy watching him.

But he definitely does love these moments a lot.

Because he gets to watch him as he removes his boxers, the way he reaches for the lube and pours yet another generous amount into his hands, warming it up before stroking his dick and coating it. He gets to watch the way he gets a little distracted with his own pleasure and keeps moving his hand, presses his thumb against the head of his dick (against the slit and precum dribbles down), the way he bites at his lower lip when it feels too good, and Magnus would be more than happy to keep watching him any other time but right now, he just needs Alec to _hurry up_.

As if he can read his mind, Alec stops and wipes his hand off on his own thigh before he moves close to Magnus. He slides his hands up his legs, then his chest before moving them back down and gripping his thighs as he slowly, and _finally_ , positions himself and slides in with a shaken moan.

That’s something else Magnus likes seeing; the way Alec reacts to every feeling and sensation, it’s always different, no matter how many times he’s experienced it before with him.

Normally, they go slow, take their time and bask in each other’s touch, the way their bodies are pressed so close. And it’s obvious to Magnus that Alec is trying his best to be that way this time too, but he’s struggling already.

It has heat pooling in the pit of Magnus’ stomach.

“Alec, _sweetheart_ ,” he says softly as he runs his hands through his boyfriend’s hair, getting his attention. Or maybe it’s the fact that he called him sweetheart -- he’s got a weakness to the Warlock calling him pet names even if he pretends he hates them. “Don’t hold back, it’s okay.”

“But I--,”

“ _Don’t_ hold back.”

That look is in Alec’s eyes again and Magnus pulls him down for a kiss, it’s a little more sloppier than the last few kisses, but neither of them mind. Especially not when Alec grips his thighs in an even more delicious hard grip that has Magnus gasping into the kiss, which the Shadowhunter takes as an invitation to deepen the kiss more. But he also uses that moment when Magnus is distracted to start fucking into him harder.

It’s still slow, but hard, rough.

Magnus keeps one hand in Alec’s hair while his other hand goes down his back, digs into his skin and that earns a noise in return. It’s sort of like a growl and -- _oh_. He wants to hear more of that. It’s ridiculous how something like that can turn him on more, get him more worked up, but he doesn’t usually hear these kind of things from Alec, so to hear and see him give in to his urges is just so incredibly hot to Magnus.

“M-Magnus,” Alec growls again when he pulls away from the kiss, but it’s just so he can instead start biting at his neck again because he still feels like he hasn’t left nearly enough hickeys there.

“God, Alexander, _yes_.” Magnus tilts his head back to give his boyfriend more room, legs spreading just a little more as Alec keeps up his rough fucking, the sounds obscene and his hips hitting against his. Yet he can’t help but feel that Alec is still holding back just a little.

So he threads his fingers in his hair once more and tugs hard enough to pull him away from his neck, which only makes Alec hiss at him. “Y-you’re still holding back.”

“I’m-- I’m not.”

The Warlock grins at him, it changes into a smirk when Alec tries to lean in to his neck again but he doesn’t get far because he tugs his hair again, harder this time. Alec, in turn, reaches for Magnus’ arm and grips it so tight that there’s possibly going to be bruises there in the morning and that’s what he wants.

It’s been a while since they’ve had a bit of a power struggle, and even though Magnus _knows_ he’s going to give in this time, he still wants to just have a little fun with the other.

“Come on. You’re a big bad Shadowhunter, show me what you’ve got.”

Alec’s eyes narrow a little at the name, his fingers gripping Magnus’ arm just a little tighter. “ _Fine_ ,” he growls, letting go of his arm to instead sit up a little and grab his boyfriend’s hips once more as he fucks him faster now, much harder. Hard enough that it has the headboard hitting against the wall. Hard enough that it has Magnus gasping for breath immediately.

Because _yes_ , this was what he wanted.

They both know that the music is loud enough for them to not be heard, but there’s a part of Magnus that hopes they _can_ be heard because he wants people to know. And maybe Alec wants people to know too. Alec wastes no time in dipping his head to Magnus’ neck, and honestly if Magnus didn’t know him, he would have thought he was a vampire with how much he was drawn to his neck.

But he hasn’t seen this side of Alec. Jealousy? Yes, he’s seen that in his boyfriend. Possessive? This is a first, and he absolutely loves it, _especially_ when Alec sucks a hickey into the tender skin just below his ear. He’s leaving them everywhere; some Magnus will be able to hide, others...not so much.

Which he’s more than happy about.

Magnus is brought from his thoughts when he hears Alec say his name -- it’s rough again, forced and a little breathless at the same time. But he doesn’t pull away from his neck, just keeps saying his name over and over like it’s the only thing he knows while he continues to mark up his boyfriend’s neck and shoulders, even parts of his chest.

And maybe, just maybe, he makes sure to pay special attention to just a little above where his heart is.

There’s nails digging into his hips as Alec just keeps fucking him harder, faster, but keeps their bodies pressed so close together that Magnus can feel _everything_ . “Alec, I-- _shit_ ,” he curses when Alec reaches between their bodies and wraps a hand around Magnus’ achingly hard and leaking cock at the _exact moment_ he gives a particularly hard thrust.

It has Magnus struggling to catch his breath once again but he just keeps going, harder each time and Magnus’ eyes flutter shut until he feels a hand on his face, his eyes cat-like again when he opens them. “I want to see you,” Alec says, sounding just as wrecked as Magnus feels. He kind of looks it too, with his face flushed a deep red that travels down to his neck, covered in sweat with his hair sticking to his forehead, lips slightly swollen from kisses and parted as he takes in as many breaths as he can.

“Want to see you,” he repeats, his own eyes fluttering in pleasure when Magnus slicks back his hair so he can get a good look at his face. “See you, feel you, t-touch you -- make you mine.”

“Alexander, I’m already yours,” Magnus repeats with a breathless laugh that breaks off into another curse when Alec twists his hand just right around his cock, more precum dribbling from the head. He leans up and kisses him, speaking against his lips. “J-just as _you_ are  _mine_.”

They kiss again -- actually it’s more of them just...panting and moaning into each other’s mouth, it’s a lot messier and a lot wetter, but neither of them seem to care, they can only focus on each other. And while Magnus is letting his moans freely leave his mouth, Alec starts to get more quiet, starts panting more and trying to grab every part of Magnus’ body that he can, nails digging into his skin and dragging down.

Magnus loves it, craves these kind of things.

He also knows why his boyfriend has suddenly went so quiet; when Alec starts to get close, he gets quiet, embarrassed about the noises he makes. Magnus has tried to reassure him every time, but it never seems to work. However, he still very much enjoys the sounds of his boyfriend breathing so heavily, ragged, and occasionally letting out a guttural moan or even a growl.

His thrusts are still hard (Magnus _knows_ he’s going to have bruises because of it), and he’s clearly trying to keep his slow, teasing pace, but he’s struggling. “Al-Alexander,” Magnus whispers, voice jumping a little against his lips. That’s all Alec needs as an okay because then he’s no longer trying to hold back, he starts to fuck his boyfriend even faster, panting harder against his lips, and Magnus can’t decide if he wants to grab at Alec’s hair or at the sheets below him that are clinging to his body that’s drenched in sweat.

Magnus’ attention switches pretty quickly when Alec pulls out, and he’s going to protest, but he instead just bites, then licks, his lips as he watches the Shadowhunter wrap his fingers around his dick and jerk himself off, chest rising and falling with each harsh breath he takes as he pleasures himself.

If Magnus had to make a list of all the things he liked about Alec, the sight right in front of him would be somewhere at the top of the list.

“Magnus,” Alec chokes out, hand moving quicker and thumbing at the underside of his cock. “Please, Magnus-- I can’t-- _Magnus_!” He comes all over his boyfriend’s stomach with a shaken moan, and Magnus swears he probably could have came from the sight alone. He reaches down to touch himself because he’s desperate for release too, but before it even has time to register in his mind, he feels warmth and wetness against his dick as Alec licks a stripe up his length, then laps at the precum beading at the tip.

Alec might be inexperienced with a lot of things, but that doesn’t stop him from giving it a go. Besides, he knows this is what Magnus likes most, he’s tried it before.

He wraps his own come-covered hand around the Warlock’s cock and starts stroking him with fluid movements, his eyes focused on his face and Magnus can’t bring himself to look away. He just watches him, panting and moaning, and _God_ when Alec takes the head of his cock into his mouth, he can’t help but reach down to grab his hair in a tight grip that has the other moaning.

If anything, that pushes Magnus even closer to the edge and his moans get louder, his grip on Alec’s hair gets tighter and he bites down so hard on his lower lip that he swears he draws blood just like Alec had done earlier. “ _Alexander_ ,” he groans, sitting up just a little so he can get a better view, especially when Alec takes more of him into his mouth.

Not _all_ , but what he doesn’t reach with his mouth, he’s making up for it by stroking with his hand.

All Magnus is able to do is moan his name over and over and over again, like it’s his own personal mantra. He doesn’t once take his eyes off of him, and maybe he enjoys the sound of Alec choking on his dick a little too much. And while he would love nothing more than to come in Alec’s mouth and watch him try to swallow it all, he doesn’t.

Instead, he pulls him off and comes all over his face without warning, and -- _fuck_. He’s so glad he did because Alec looks gorgeous with his face painted with his come, but he looks even better when he’s wiping it off with his fingers and then sucking on those exact same fingers, keeping his eyes locked with him.

Magnus has lived a long life, but he swears Alec fucking Lightwood is going to be the death of him.

He pulls him in for another kiss, not caring at all if he can taste himself, his arms hooking around Alec’s neck while Alec’s hands move down his chest and to his stomach. He seems to hesitate a little before he rubs his come into Magnus’ skin, something that has his cock twitching weakly because it’s like he’s marking him in his own secret way.

“You’re mine, Magnus,” he says as he pulls away from the kiss, their lips inches apart. Despite what they done, he smiles shyly and Magnus kisses him just once.

“Always and forever, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/warlockgold/)
> 
> i'm also taking suggestions on my [cc](http://curiouscat.me/warlockgold/)


End file.
